The Dark Duo
by Vash2004
Summary: After the Durleys ignore Moddy's warning Harry joins Voldemort. Finds out is isn't a Potter. Learns of his heritage. DARK VAMPIRE HARRY, DARK GINNY, Will Ginny want to be a vamp as well? HPGW RWHG
1. Harry's worst start to summer

Harry sat in still in the car waiting for it to arrive back at Privet Drive. He was looking out the window paying no attention to what was happening inside the car. If he had been he would have heard his uncle talking to Pertunia.

"Freaks, they don't scare me. They are all low, disgusting mutants who should be killed" said uncle Vernon

"They seem to be protecting him" said Aunt Pertunia

"Why? He is the worst of them. They think they are better than us. They think they can bully us into being nice to those freaks. It's not going to happen."

At this point Uncle Vernon looked into the mirror and saw Harry. A mad gleam fell into his eye. Vernon was not going to ay any attention to Moody's warning at the station.

When they got back to no 4 Vernon hit Harry before he had even left the car.

"Get your freakish stuff boy. Hurry before the neighbours see"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said wearily. Harry got out the car and started to open the boot. Just as he opened it he felt something hit him on the back of the head. Harry collapsed onto the ground.

"Your kind hasn't intimidated me boy. So you will work as a slave. You will only eat when I say and do what I tell you."

"Yes Uncle Venom"

"Don't call me uncle. I don't want to be related to you. So you will call me master. Understand"

"Yes master" muttered Harry

Vernon then let Harry up and walked into the house. Harry got the trunk out and dragged it towards the house. He started to take it upstairs.

"Oh no boy. Your stuff is going into the cupboard again" spat Uncle Vernon.

Harry then had to drag his trunk and put it away into the cupboard.

Uncle Vernon then locked the door and dragged Harry into the kitchen.

"Boy you will do the washing and you will scrub every surface in this room. If I find one piece if dirt in this room you will go without supper."

"Yes Unc….master" said Harry. Harry turned to the washing and saw that it would take a couple of hours to do. Harry stared and had managed to do about half of the washing before Vernon came back.

"What have you been doing you lazy son of a bitch" Vernon yelled at Harry

"I've been doing the washing" replied Harry.

"Don't answer me back boy" Vernon yelled giving Harry a punch in the ribs. "Get this done then make us dinner then you will go to your room. You haven't finished so you don't get to eat"

"Yes master." Said Harry

Harry finished the washing and started to make dinner. He put the chips and fish into the oven. He served it up equally. Harry served the Dursleys their food and left for his room. About half an hour later Harry heard Vernon yelling

"Boy get down here and wash the dishes again. Then clean the kitchen"

Harry headed down stairs and washed the dishes quickly. Harry then washed the kitchen. He managed to make it spotless. Vernon came in and looked about the kitchen. He headed over to the sideboard and checked it. He moved over to the sinks and checked those. He checked the whole kitchen and when he hadn't found a speck of dirt a plan hatched in his brain. Vernon then got a stool and checked on top of the wall cupboards.

"Boy. There is dirt here." Said Vernon as he climbed down. He grabbed Harry and threw him into the wall. Harry collapsed onto the ground. Vernon started to kick Harry in the ribs. He then pulled out a knife and carved FREAK into Harry's chest. Harry loses consciousness with the pain and the bloodloss. Vernon then picks up Harry and drags him up the stairs and throws him into the room.

Harry regained consciousness slowly. He knew he had been beaten but when he looked at himself there were marks except for the scar of FREAK from Vernon and I MOST NOT TELL LIES from Umbridge. Harry glanced at the clock in the room and saw it was about seven in the morning. Harry waited until Vernon unlocked the door to give him that days chores. Vernon opened the door and gave Harry a piece of paper.

"Do all that by the end of tomorrow or I will lock you in that cupboard." Vernon growled. Harry nodded his head. Once Vernon had gone Harry looked at the list. It Read:

_Relay Patio_

_Weed entire garden_

_Wash Petunia's car_

_Wash Vernon's car_

_Wash all windows in the house_

_Dig up dead tree in garden_

_Mow the lawn_

_Cut the hedges_

_Clean garage_

_Clean bathroom_

_Hover all room in the house except yours_

_Dust the mantlepeice_

_Wash Dudley's cloths_

_Strip the beds_

_Wash the bedding_

He knew that it would be impossible to do all of it. Harry started on the patio as soon as Vernon had left for work. He worked quickly, actually building up muscles through the hard labour he was being tormented with. Harry was starting to hate Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Harry finished the patio at about 9pm that day, he had worked straight through, not stopping for lunch or dinner. When Harry entered the kitchen Petunia gave Harry a bowl of soup and some bread. Harry quickly ate it and returned to his bedroom. That night Vernon did not beat Harry. Harry woke up refreshed. Harry started work as soon as Vernon unlocked the door to his room. Harry washed Petunia's car and then went and mowed the lawn. He weeded the whole garden, he finished that at about 6pm. He then went and washed Vernon's car. Harry returned to the back garden and started to dig up an old tree that had died three years previously. At 9pm Vernon saw that Harry was still trying to remove the tree and called him in and started to beat him again. Vernon hit him round the head with a baseball bat. Harry collapsed and Vernon started to kick him.

"You are a lazy, good for nothing, son of a bitch. Your kind should be wiped out. They are the cause of all evil in this world." Vernon spat each word out as he kicked him. Before Harry collapsed unconscious Vernon pulled him to his feet and called Dudley in. Vernon held Harry up and told Dudley to punch Harry in the chest and legs. Dudley punched Harry for about 10 minutes when the changed position so it was Vernon punching Harry and Dudley holding him up. After another ten minutes Vernon picked Harry up and threw him into the door. Harry collapsed unconscious. Vernon dragged Harry into the cupboard and dumped him on the crib. He then went and got some smelling salts and revived Harry again. Harry was angry, he hadn't felt this angry before. He wanted Vernon to know what he had been through, the pain he had suffered. Harry quickly realised Vernon was not there to hit his. This time Vernon pulled out a book from the trunk. Harry instantly recognised the book, it was his album of his parents.

"I will burn one page for every task you didn't complete." Vernon spat, with that he pulled out ten pages and lit them with a lighter. Vernon looked at Harry expecting him to be upset but he was wrong. Instead of tears in Harry's eyes there was pure anger and hate.

"Accio" Harry whispered. Harry's wand flew out of the trunk into Harry's hand.

"You can't do magic" Vernon spluttered, "They will expel you."

"I don't care anymore. You have made my life hell now I get my revenge on all who have treated me like this. CRUCIO" Harry snarled with venom.

Vernon screamed in pain under Harry's crucio. Harry opened the door and thought. He quickly opened the trunk and pulled out some of the more useful items, his invisibility cloak, his broom and the marauders map. Harry stormed into the lounge and rounded on Dudley.

"CRUCIO"

Dudley collapsed off the chair screaming.

"What are you doing" screamed Petunia. Harry turned to Petunia therefore lifting crucio off Dudley.

"Something it should have done years ago. CRUCIO".

Petunia screamed. Harry lifted the curse and decided what he needed to do. Harry left the house under the invisibility cloak and sped away on his broom.

A few hours of flying later Harry recognised a house from one of his visions. The Riddle Manor. Harry landed quickly, making sure he was still invisible Harry snuck round and saw a door was open. He quickly sneaked in and crept up the stairs from where he could here voices. He heard the voice of all the death eaters and of Voldermort. He entered through the open door and saw himself in a large room. All the death eaters were surrounding Voldermort. Harry walked round and took off his cloak. As soon as he appeared Snape's eyes widened in shock. All the wands were trained on Harry now. Harry calmly walked up to Voldemort and knelt before him.

"I wish to serve you, my lord" Harry hissed.


	2. Problems with Ron

Ginny was relaxing in her bedroom reading the letter from Dean that had arrived that morning.

_Dear Ginny_

_How was your trip back from Hogwarts? I hope Ron didn't give you any trouble when he found out we were dating. If he does you should threaten him about telling Hermione how he feels or something similar. I miss you already Ginny and it has only been one day. Please write back soon._

_Love Dean_

Just as Ginny finished the letter the door burst open. Ginny turned saw that Ron was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Ronald?" she asked coldly.

"What did that letter say? If he as much looks at you wrongly I am going to kill him." Ron said

"It's none of your business what my boyfriend said to me Ronald. If you want to know ask him yourself"

"I will ask him then" spat Ron

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Molly from the kitchen.

When Ron heard this he turned and went downstairs. Ginny hid the letter under her mattress and followed. Ron and Ginny ate silently both glaring at one another. Molly's instincts told her something was up between Ron and Ginny.

"Why are you two glaring at one another?" asked George obviously having no tact.

"This twit of a brother is trying to control my life. He tried to read my private letter from Dean because he thinks it says that he wants to shag me" spat Ginny

"You are my sister, I have a right to know what is happening. It is to protect you."

"No you don't Ronald. You are supposed to support me in the decisions I make not oppose every last fucking one."

"Virginia Weasley, watch you language" scolded Molly

"What about you and Hermione, Ronald? Does she know that you're a control freak?" Ginny said softly. Ron blushed.

"Oh obviously not. I wonder what would happen if I told her"

"Don't tell Hermione please." Ron pleaded

"Ok. I won't tell her, but if you interfere with my love life again she will get a letter the next day" Ginny warned. Ron nodded and then left the table.

"Bloody sister" he muttered as he returned to his room. A plan started to form in his brain on how to tell Hermione. He decided to tell her himself. That way she would be proud of him admitting a fault and hopefully not leave him. As soon as Ron reached his room he sat down at the desk and started to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Are you okay after the ministry incident? Ginny is healed up as it was only a sprained ankle. I'm better now as well after that curse was removed from me. I hope to see you soon as I miss you already. I couldn't bear it if you had died at the ministry. I would have killed myself if you had. _

_I also have to admit something to you. If I am in a relationship with someone I feel the need to know what they are doing all the time. I thought I better tell you rather than you just finding out Hermione. I hope that you still love me after this. I don't like the way I want to control you Hermione. Can you forgive me for my stupid reactions?_

_Love Ron_

Ron sent the letter with Pig before he could change his mind. Ron returned to the desk and started to write another letter to Dean.

_To Dean_

_Stay away from my sister. She deserves better than you. If you write to her again I will personally curse you into next year and you may be without your manhood. Remember STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER_

_Ron_

Ron went and borrowed Errol the family owl and sent the letter to Dean. He then walked into the lounge and relaxed on one of the chairs.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" asked a soft voice from the doorway.

"Oh Ginny are you going to tell me what is in that letter?"

"No I am not Ronald. What my boyfriend writes to me is none of your bloody business."

"That son of a bitch won't be your boyfriend much longer" said Ron smugly, "I just sent him a letter warning him away."

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled, "YOU THREATNENED DEAN DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes, so what" he scoffed.

"You just made a big mistake Ronald, if Dean does dump me because of you I will find someone who you wont approve of, ok" Ginny said quietly. Ron could hear the coldness in her voice. Ginny stormed upstairs and went into her room. Ginny pulled out an extendable ear that she managed to swipe off her brothers. She put it on and heard Ron muttering "God I hope she doesn't pick Draco."

When Ginny heard this, she pulled out the ear and smiled too herself. She knew who to go for if Dean dumped her. Ginny spent the rest of the day completing the holiday work that had been set, she wanted to finish it so she could have more fun. Ginny had completed the transfiguration and potions by lunch, which Molly brought up to her room. Ginny easily finished the DADA work because of Harry's training in the DA. She had finished about half the assignments by 2pm. Ginny returned downstairs wanting some fresh air. Ginny walked into the garden and sat down on the bench. Ginny relaxed for about an hour until Ron came outside with the twins to de-gnome the garden. Ginny went back indoors and returned to her room. Ginny resumed the work and by about 5pm had finished all apart the astronomy and divination.

"Dinner ready!" Molly called up

Ginny left her room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She sat down and ate her meal in silence constantly glaring at Ron again. As soon as it was possible Ginny returned to her room and started to write in her diary. At about 10 Ginny went to sleep.

The next day Ginny was woken up by an owl tapping on her window. She looked at the time and saw it was almost midday. She opened it and the owl held out its leg for Ginny to remove the letter that was there. As soon as Ginny had removed it the owl took off again. Ginny opened the letter and started to read

_Dear Ginny_

_I feel that the relationship isn't going to go well. I do like you Ginny but the relationship doesn't feel right. I'm sorry Ginny but I don't love you. Please find someone who will stand up to Ron and the rest of your brothers._

_Dean_

Ginny sat on the edge of the bed just staring at the letter.

"How dare they" she whispered to herself, "How dare they try to control my life" That line of thought was interrupted my Ginny's door bursting open. Ron saw the letter in her hands and lunged forward to grab it. Ron managed to grab it but knocked Ginny back. Her head it the wall as she fell back on the bed. Ron not noticing retreated to his room with the letter. Ginny was nearly unconscious, she managed to stand up and staggered downstairs to the kitchen. Molly was there cooking breakfast. She looked up and saw Ginny leaning against the door with blood at her feet. Molly abandoned the food and rushed over to Ginny. Molly saw where the blood was coming from and healed it, she then gave Ginny a blood replenishing potion. Ginny grabbed a small breakfast and left the house, telling Molly she needed time alone. Ginny was angry she hated the over protected ness of her brothers. She hated Ron for hurting her and she hated her mum for not trying to find out what happened. Ginny caught the knight bus to go to London. After about half an hour the bus arrived in London. She went into the Leaky Cauldron and fire called her mum so she knew where she was. Ginny went for a walk round diagon alley.

"Hello weaslette" drawled a voice. Ginny span and saw Draco Malfoy standing infront of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" Ginny answered. Ginny restocked her money pouch from the vault Harry had given her. At about 7 Ginny returned to the cauldron and ordered a meal. She had told her mum she was going there the rest of the day. By the time Ginny finished eating it was about 9pm Ginny went and called the knight bus again. The bus took longer going back. At about 10 she was still on the bus. She looked out and saw wizards appearing. She quickly asked if they could stop so she could get off. Ginny exited the bus which then disappeared. Ginny waited and eventually heard someone walking, she couldn't see anyone but she saw the footprints they were leaving. She followed them around the back of the house and into the room, she heard them go upstairs, she quickly followed being as silent as she could. She saw a room open and waited behind the door. She heard voices floating out of the room. She was waiting, watching silently when she heard a voice she knew

"I wish to serve you, my lord"

Ginny quickly looked in and saw Harry kneeling in front of Voldemort. Ginny made up her mind instantly. When Snape saw Ginny enter his eyes went even wider. He was shocked when she walked in and then knelt next to Harry.

"I wish to serve you my lord" she said softly


	3. Capture untill Escape

AN

_#words# _Parcelmouth

Chapter 3 "Capture untill escape"

Harry and Ginny knelt in front of Voldemort.

"Why do you want to serve me?" he asked softly

"I hate those muggles I live with. They make my life hell, they treat like a house elf, so I want to be rid of them. Dumbledore tries to manipulate me. He wants me to be a weapon, something he can discard. He forced me to live with those worthless muggles. He knows how they treat me but he does nothing about it." Harry answered looking into Voldemort's eyes so he can tell whether he is telling the truth.

"I hate my family. They try to control me. One of my brothers injured me but my parents don't want to know. I want to be able to prove that I am not weak like they think I am, I want to be more powerful than they can ever be." Ginny said also looking into his eyes.

Voldemort started to laugh.

"I have some information about the spy in your ranks" Harry said

"Good" Voldemort hissed, "Who is he?"

"It is Severus Snape my lord."

"Severus stay. The rest of you are dismissed." Voldemort told the deatheaters. Snape stood waiting for his punishment.

"Stand beside me Harry and Ginny" said Voldemort, "we will kill the traitor together.

"WAIT" Harry yelled, "He can be of use if he swears a wizard's oath to follow you."

"Of course, he then spies on Dumbledore and can report to me" hissed Voldemort, "Swear a wizard's oath and you will live"

Snape got down one his knee and pulled out his wand. "I swear by the magic in me that I will follow the orders of dark lord and will not betray his plans. This I swear by the magic in me" with the oath said a light engulfs Snape and then disappears.

"You are cunning Harry" said Voldemort, "Why weren't you in Slytherin?"

"To tell you the truth I was almost sorted into Slytherin but at the last secondthe sorting hatput in Gryffindor instead"

"Dumbledore will know we are missing now. We can get Snape to tell him you have captured us." Ginny said

"You should also have been in slytherin" said Voldemort, "Go Severus, tell the senile old fool that we have capture Potter and Weasley."

"Yes my lord" Snape said as he bowed out the room.

"Are you ready to be marked?" Voldemort asked

"No my lord. But I do have a plan. Neither Ginny nor I will be marked as they are quite easy to find. We will bring down Hogwarts from within, therefore bring down Dumbledore. Anyway we already have a link. I can report to you via my scar." Said Harry.

"A brilliant plan Harry, you will not be marked yet"

"Thank you my lord" said Harry, "I also know why our wands reacted they way they did at the graveyard. Both the wands hold phoenix feathers from the same phoenix."

"Brother wands" Voldemort gasped.

"Dumbledore set up blood wards around the muggles house. You can also enter as you have my blood in your veins. We need to circulate that you captured me and then used my wand to cast three crucios"

"I know you speak truth Harry." said Voldemort,"Nagini, my house elf,willshow you your rooms."

* * *

Up in the room Ginny and Harry were talking. 

"What made you turn to the dark Harry?" asked Ginny softly

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry replied

"Please Harry. I do know its something to do with your _family_" Ginny said spitting out the last word.

Harry sat thinking for a few minutes. He looked at Ginny and knew that he could tell her.

"Ok Gin, I will tell you." Said Harry, after taking a deep breath he continued, "When I got back I was physically abused by Vernon. He made me clean the washing and then cook for them without being able to eat myself. I had to clean the kitchen. I did it but that son of a bitch found the one place I could not clean. The top of the bloody cupboards. He then beat me. he carved FREAK into my chest." Harry had his eyes closed, was taking deep breathes and was clenching and unclenching his fist. "The next day I awoke and all but the scars fromhis carvingand Umbridge's blood quillhad disappeared. He gave me a list of jobs to do in two days. I failed so he beat me again. Before I fell unconscious he grabbed me and Dudley used me as a punch bag for ten minutes while Vernon held me up. They then switched roles. He revived me after I fell unconscious and burnt some of the only pictures I had of my parents. I basically lost control. I summoned my wand and cast the crutacious curse on him. I wanted him to know what pain was. I enjoyed it. I left bringing only my broom, cloak and map. I decided to join when I saw him. What about you Gin?"

"me?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"Dean sent me a note saying he missed me. The red haired git got the wrong idea and demanded to see it. I of course refused. I warned my brother to leave me alone. He threatened Dean who subsequently dumped me the next day by owl. Ron rushed in and nearly killed me by making me hit my head on the wall by my bed just to get that bloody letter. Mum healed me but didn't ask a thing. I went to Diagon Alley and took out some money from my vault. I got off the bus here and followed you in. I decided to join when I heard you" Ginny said blushing.

"I am going to kill Ron the next time I see him. How could he hurt you? You're his sister." Harry hissed. At this point Nagini slithered in.

_#Yes Nagini?# _hissed Harry in parcelmouth

_#My master would like you both to come down to the meeting room at 9pm tomorrow. You are to wear those robes#_

_#Tell our lord we will be there# _replied Harry

"What did the snake say" asked Ginny

"Both of us are to go to the meeting room dressed in those tomorrow at 9" said Harry pointing at the death eater robes that had appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile back at 12 Grimauld Place 

Dumbledore and the order were waiting for Snape to arrive with the latest update. The door opened and in came Snape, Remus and Tonks. Remus and Tonks sat down.

"Severus" said Albus calmly, "take a seat we are about to start" Severus Snape took a seat and waited for the meeting to officially start.

"Good now we are all here lets start." Said Albus, "What news on Voldemort?"

"Bad news" said Snape, "it appears that Potter and Weasley have been captured"

"WHAT!" yelled everyone.

"I don't know how but I will try to find out." Said Snape.

"the first thing is how did they capture Harry from the blood wards I set up? I know this as Harry did not leave the house at all except for working."

Hermione and Ron, who had been allowed to join this year, started to think.

"Blood wards did you say Professor?" asked Hermione

"Yes. Why?"

"Remember what happened at the end of fourth year?" Hermione asked looking round at blankfaces, "The ritual?" again she looked round "Harry's blood was taken to revive Voldemort."

A look of realisation appeared on all the faces of the order (except Snape).

* * *

Riddle Manor the next day 

"Welcome my death eaters. What are going to do about Potter?" Voldemort asked mockingly

"We should kill him" a death eater said.

"No Young Malfoy. We wont be killing him." Voldemort sneered. "Have any of you noticed two extra people in the room you haven't seen before."

The whole group looked about quickly.

"These people could be assassins. I do know who they are so don't worry about my safety" Voldemort said, "the two of you step forward"

Harry and Ginny stepped forward and then bowed to Voldemort.

"Show them who you are" ordered Voldemort.

Harry and Ginny turned and removed the masks and hood.

"Potter, Weasley" said the same voice from before, "what are you doing here?"

"CRUCIO" Voldemort said pointing his wand at the death eater, "Harry and Ginny have joined us so there will be no disrespect. Ok Malfoy" Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Y..y…yes master" Malfoy managed to stutter.

"These two will work in Hogwartts bringing Dumbledore down. Students are more likely to listen to him than you Malfoy. They wont be taking the mark yet, but they will be given this ring. They will be able to contact me via it and wont place suspicion on them. That muggle loving fool and the order will fall"

* * *

At Hogwarts: Great Hall that night 

The whole order was in a meeting for the first time sine Voldemort's return. The whole order had never met due to the security risk but with the thought of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, being captured was too much of an emergency for Dumbledore to ignore. Dumbledore stood on a stage in front the seated members of the Order of the Pheonix.

"I know we have never had a meeting of this size before but the need is great. Harry Potter has been captured by Voldemort."

"So what. What has this boy got to do with the war" exclaimed a wizard.

"I will tell you but what is revealed here can not be talked of outside these halls." Dumbledore said calmly. The members accepted the request so they could finally know why the order was obsessed with protecting Harry Potter.

"The reason why Mr Potter is needed is because of this prophecy." Dumbledore repeated the prophecy to the hall.

"So Harry has to face you-know-who and defeat him" said Digory

"What are we going to do Albus?" asked McGonagall

"We have a spy in Voldemort's circle. I will contact him to see if he can help us." Said Dumbledore, "Please leave for your homes look out for his followers. Do not attempt to apprehend them yourselves, call me and I will dispatch men to get them." The order stand up and leave the hall. Remaining behind are Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Remus, Albus, Severus, Minerva and Moody. With a nod Snape leaves to head for Riddle Manor to report to Voldemort. The rest head towards the fireplace to return to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Riddle Manor later that night 

Harry and Ginny were again kneeling in front of Voldemort to be accepted into the ranks of death eaters.

"Harry James Potter, I have decided you to be my heir. You are the only one with the gift of Slytherin. Will you accept my offer?"

"I accept your offer Lord Voldemort, last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin" with that Voldemort passed the ring to Harry who put it on his finger.

"Good you will be the head of the Death eaters in training." Said Voldemort smiling (AN. for once), "I will train you in snake magic and dark arts"

"Thank you my lord" said Harry

At this point a knock came on the door. One of the death eaters silently moved back and removed his mask. He went and opened the door. He saw Severus standing there he quickly motioned him to come in.

"Severus, what is Dumbledore planning?"

"He is planning for me to rescue Harry and Ginny."

"They will leave in a few days as not to raise suspicions about their change of side." Said Voldemort, he then turned to Harry and Ginny, "Those rings will be hidden to all but death eaters" Harry and Ginny say their thanks to Voldemort and then quietly leave the room.

* * *

Grimmauld Place after the meeting at Hogwarts 

Molly was sitting in the kitchen crying. She thought that she would never see Ginny again. All Molly thought about was the argument Ginny seemed to have the day before she disappeared. How had she injured her head? Why?

"Ron" she yelled up the stairs. Ron came down and was ushered into the kitchen.

"Did you and Ginny have a argument the day before she left?" Molly ask immediately she had placed a silencing charm on the door.

"No" said Ron apprehensively

"Then why weren't you two speaking at meals? I need to know Ron. You wont get into trouble."

When Ron heard this he was relieved.

"Ok… we did have a falling out. Dean was writing inappropriate letters to Ginny so I warned him from doing it. I think Ginny thought I was meddling but it was for her own good. She got a letter the next day saying he had dumped her. The day she went missing"

"Good. Thanks Ron. At least I know why she left. Thank you for telling us."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. He quickly escaped the kitchen and returned to his room. Hermione stood waiting.

"what did she want Ron" she asked softly

"nothing Mione." He muttered. The gap between the two shortened. Hermione was close to tears. Ron pulled her into a conforting hug.

"What if we never see them again? What if they are dead? What if they turned dark?" she sobbed into Ron's shoulder.

"It'll be fine Mione. Severus will get them out. I know he will. Harry will not follow him. He killedHarry's parents. why would Harry follow the person who killed his parents?" He said stroking Hermione hair softly away from her face. Hermione looked up and she knew he was also worried. She could see it in his eyes. They now sat on the edge of the bed comforting each other.

* * *

That night: Riddle Manor 

Ginny crept soundlessly into Harry's room. She couldn't sleep. Everytime she did she dreamt of Ron hurting her. She crept up to Harry's bed.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yeah Gin?"

"I'm afraid what Ron will do if he finds out." She whispered nervously, "every time I sleep I see him hurting me, and you being killed by him. I'm too scared."

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug and lifted her onto the bed.

"I know how you feel Gin, I can see Sirius dying nearly every time I go to sleep." Harry said softly. Ginny hugged him back.

"thank you Harry" she whispered in his ear. She snuggled down next to Harry and fell asleep quickly and had no nightmares. Harry fell asleep as soon as he saw Ginny was. He too had no nightmares.

* * *

A few days later: Riddle Manor 

"Good Harry. You can easily perform the dark arts. However you need to go back today. When you get back you should start practicing Snake magic or parcel magic. Just say the spell in Parcelmouth and you should cast it." Said Voldemort

"Thank you, my lord" replied Harry.

Harry returned to his room and changed into dirty rags. He then waited for Ginny to be ready. They put some spells on themselves to make it look like torture and limped over to where Severus was waiting. He helped them out of the house and the apparated all three to Grimauld Place.

* * *

Grimmauld Place 

Molly was preparing breakfast when she heard a load crack behind her. She spun round and saw Severus holding two limping people. Molly knew instantly who they were. She ran over and hugged each of them in turn. She then sent Severus to get Pomfrey. Severus knew that they had purposely injured themselves so it didn't look suspicious. Minutes later Pomfrey arrived and healed them quickly. They told them the made up tail of them being forced to sleep in the same cell as each other and that they had comforted each other so therefore forming a bond. They also said that since being there Ginny had received nightmares of what happened and only when she was close to Harry she didn't have them.

They both wanted sleep as they made sure they hadn't slept for a couple of days (AN not what you dirty minds think. That will happen later. he he). They went up to the one of the rooms Molly had set out for them and both went in. Harry saw only one bed. Harry and Ginny, having had training in wandless magic, expanded the bed. Still in the dirty cloths both collapsed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.


	4. Padfoot's will

_"words" _parcelmouth

Ron was the first to be woken up by Molly the next day. Once everyone else had been woken and they were all in the kitchen she turned to them.

"I've got some good news, Harry and Ginny are safe. Severus managed to get them out." She said

"Yes!" yelled Ron interrupting.

"Be quiet Ron. They are sleeping, they arrived late last night. Be quiet until they are up and don't ask them questions about it." Molly said.

"Ok mum" said Ron, Fred and George.

"Ok Mrs Weasley" said Hermione.

* * *

Harry woke up at about 10AM. He decided to wait for Ginny to wake up before going downstairs. Harry sat on the edge of the bed muttering about training. He decided to use the Black library to find books on dark arts. He could tell Dumbledore that he was finding out how to use dark arts, so he might find it easier to defend against them. About half an hour later Ginny woke up. She sat down next to Harry on the edge of the bed.

"We can study the dark arts from the books here at Grimmauld Place" Harry said quietly

"Good. What reason shall we give?" murmured Ginny

"We will tell Dumbledore that, we believe, to defend against dark art magic we need to know how it is used." Said Harry

At this point the door opened.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed a voice from the door.

Harry and Ginny looked up and saw Ron standing in the door.

"Hi Ron" said Harry

"Why are you in here with my sister?" demanded Ron

"We'll tell you downstairs so we only say this once" said Ginny, "we want to forget it so the least times we have to talk about it, the better"

"Fine" said Ron

All three walked downstairs. Harry and Ginny still in the clothes they arrived in. they all walked into the lounge. Harry and Ginny sat down and together.

"We will tell you as soon as Fred, George, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore are here." Said Harry. Ron nodded and went to find his brothers and Hermione. He found them in the kitchen so he directed them into the lounge and fire called Dumbledore.

* * *

Headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office reviewing the reports of the order. He was facing away from the fire so therefore jumped when he heard.

"Professor Dumbledore"

Albus turned and saw Ron's head in the fire.

"Hello Ron. Why are you calling?" Albus asked

"Harry and Ginny have arrived back. They want to talk to us about what happened. They want you to be present as well."

"That's good news. Thank you Ron I'll be right there"

"Ok. See you in a minute."

Albus turned back to the desk and cleared up. He placed all reports into a folder and gave it to Fawkes. Who disappeared in a flash of light. Albus picked up some floo powder and said "Grimmauld Place" as he threw it in"

* * *

In the Lounge at Grimmauld Place

As soon as Ron had disappeared Ginny Harry and Ginny started talking.

"Why is Ron like that?" asked Ginny, "I've only been awake ten minutes and already he's arguing"

"I know Gin. He can be stubborn. He doesn't know what you've been through."

"What if they don't believe us?" asked Ginny quietly

"They will Gin. They think I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort" replied Harry equally quietly.

"I'm just scared. What will happen to Snape if they find out be is a spy?"

"They won't Gin. He is on our side"

"What if he found out about us? He would kill both of us." Whispered Ginny

At this point Hermione, Fred and George walk in. They take a seat. Harry puts an arm around Ginny and whispered.

"You are safe Gin. I won't let him hurt you"

"Thank you Harry"

Hermione and the twins sit quietly. They think they are talking about Voldemort. Ron comes in and also takes a seat.

"Dumbledore will be here in a minute" he said.

Ron saw Harry's arm round Ginny but didn't say anything as he heard the last part of the conversation. About a minute later Dumbledore arrived. He sat down in the last remaining chair.

"Hello Harry, Ginny. I'm glad to see you're safe" Dumbledore said

"Thank you" both Harry and Ginny said

"Why were you in the same bedroom?" asked Ron immediately

"We'll get to that. I'll start at the beginning as far as I am concerned. The day I disappeared Voldemort himself arrived at Privet Drive." Harry paused when they gasped. "I figured he might be able to because he used my blood when he was reborn. He used my wand to curse them. He then kidnapped me and took me to a mansion. I was put in this room with Ginny who, I found out was also captured the same day. After a couple of nights Ginny started getting nightmares. She only doesn't have them when we are close."

"Why didn't you fight when you were captured?" asked Ron

"I must have been asleep when he arrived as when I woke I was tied up and Voldemort had my wand."

The answer seemed to satisfy the Weasleys and Dumbledore. They left the room leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

* * *

A couple of days later a letter arrived at the breakfast table. It was addressed to Harry Potter

_To Mr Potter_

_I am Mr F Higgs, Sirius Blacks solicitor. We send our condolences to you for the loss of Sirius. _

_I would like to invite you to the reading of Sirius's will on the 10th July at 9AM located at Gringotts Bank. You may bring a guest along with you. _

_Once again we send our condolences to you for the loss of Sirius Black._

_I hope to see you on the 10th._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr Higgs_

A grin broke out on Harry's face. He quickly changed it to sad look.

"What's up Harry?" asked Ron

"I've been invited to Sirius's will reading" said Harry sadly.

"Alright" said Ron, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow. I would have received it before but as you know the owl could find me"

Harry looked about the room. He had been there almost a week and had seen no sign of Kreature.

"Where's Kreature?" he asked

"He has disappeared. No ones knows where he is" Answered Ron

"Ok"

Harry stood up from the table and left to find Ginny. She came out of the lounge with Hermione.

"Morning Ginny, morning Hermione" said Harry

"Morning Harry" they replied

"What are you two doing today?" asked Harry

"I thought I would get my homework done." Said Hermione

"I'm not doing anything" said Ginny

"I was thinking about researching in the library. Do you two want to join me?"

"Ok Harry." said Ginny and Hermione.

The three of them walked up to the library. Hermione went for the transfiguration section so she could do her homework. Harry and Ginny went to the section on dark arts. Harry pulled out a book called _Dark Art spell and Potions _by Fredrick Black. Harry took the book and sat down to read it. He gave Ginny one of the 5th year books to read so she had an advantage. Ron entered the library and saw Harry reading and came over.

"What are you reading Harry?" Ron asked

"A book on dark arts" Harry said simply

"Something on how to defend against them?"

"Not exactly" said Harry

"What do you mean not exactly?" asked Ron

"Well, the book tells you about using most dark art spells and making potions" answered Harry

"WHAT!" yelled Ron

"What is it Ron?" asked Hermione coming over after she heard the yell.

"Harry is reading a book on using dark arts, not defending against them." explained Ron. Then turning to one side he whispered to Hermione "We better tell Dumbledore, encase Harry turns dark. Why else would he read it?"

"Why are you reading it?" asked Hermione to Harry

"I hope to use this to find new ways to defend against them." said Harry

"Good idea Harry." said Hermione. She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back over to the table she was working at.

"There you go Ron, there is a logical explanation to everything" she said quietly so not alerting Harry

"Ok. I still think we should tell Dumbledore" muttered Ron and then left the library.

Ron went into the kitchen and saw Remus sitting at the table.

"Hi Moony" said Ron

"Hello Ron. How is Harry and Ginny?" asked Remus

"They seem fine but….." Ron said

"But what?" asked Remus

"They seem to be closer than before"

"That is understandable"

"Harry also seems different"

"What do you mean different"

"Well in the library he was reading a book on using the dark arts. He said it was to try and find a way to defend against them. I think we should inform Dumbledore encase Harry goes dark" said Ron

"I'll inform him. Thank you for telling me but I believe you are wrong in your thoughts about Harry going dark."

"Thanks Moony"

Harry spent the rest of the day reading the book on dark arts. Ginny had read most of the transfiguration book for her 5th year.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up early at 7. He gently moved so he didn't wake Ginny. Harry had a quick breakfast. He returned upstairs and had a shower before changing into some robes for the days trip to Gringots. As he was about to leave the room Ginny started to have a nightmare. Harry returned to Ginny immediately to try and calm her. Her nightmare had caused Ron to wake up. Ron ran to the room and saw Ginny just waking up. Ginny was upset about the nightmare so Harry pulled Ginny into a hug to comfort her. Ginny calmed down and quietly told Harry her nightmare.

"He found out. He killed everyone we cared for in front of us. He nearly killed you and then turned onto me. He nearly killed me but you stopped him." She said. Ron overheard this and smiled thinking that they were talking about Voldemort. Then he heard words that froze his blood.

"How could Ron do that to us?"

Ron quickly left the doorway so they didn't know he had overheard.

"It's ok Gin. He was only a nightmare. It never going to happen" Harry said softly. He kissed Ginny on the forehead, "I will make sure it never happens."

"Thank you Harry"

Harry sat and held Ginny for a few minutes. Waiting for Ginny to be calm again.

"Gin?" he asked quietly

"yeah Harry? she murmered

"Would you come with me to Sirius's will reading? After that can I take you out for lunch?"

"Of course Harry. I will be there for you."

"Thank you Gin" said Harry and then kissed her forehead again.

About half an hour later Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks were ready to go to the will reading. They were all waiting in the kitchen. They took some floo powder and headed for the leaky cauldron.

* * *

Leaky Cauldron

The group headed out the back towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. Remus opened the alley by tapping the brick. They headed up to Gringots Bank and entered. They walked up to one of the goblins.

"We have a meeting with Mr Higgs at nine" Remus said.

"Wait here and I'll go see if he's ready" said the goblin. He disappeared though a door. A few minutes later he reappeared.

"This way please." He said. The group followed him into a room. In the room Harry saw Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and two other people who Harry assumed were Tonks' parents.

"Is everyone here?" asked a gentleman, "Ok this is the reading of the will of Sirius Black. I am Mr Higgs Mr Blacks solicitor."

Here a goblin came in carrying a pensive. He placed it down on the table in front of Mr Higgs. Mr Higgs tapped the side with his wand and a figure rose out of the bowl. The figure of Sirius Black.

"_I Sirius J Black, being of sound mind and body make this will to split up my estate among my family and friends. _

_First to my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, to you I leave 1,000,000 galleons and a house in Buxton, Dearbyshire. Also if you find marry within two years of this will you will receive an extra 1,000,000 galleons. _

_For you cousin Narcissa I leave you 1,000,000 galleons for your use alone. I also leave you the family tree tapestry and the picture of my mother. These will be sent to you as soon as they are off the wall at my house. If by any chance they are destroyed while taking them off you will receive 500,000 galleons for each one destroyed. _

_To you Draco, I leave 1,000,000 galleons and some shares in Zonko's joke shop. At the moment they are worth 1,000,000 galleons. Good luck at making more money out of them._

_To you my friend Remus, I leave 5, million galleons. I also ask you to become Harry's godfather. I leave you a cottage on the edge of Hosgmeade and the deed to the shrieking shack. Make good use of it for me moony. _

_For you my godson, Harry, I leave you my home of 12 Grimmauld Place, my motorbike, which Hagrid will return to you. I leave you 10,000,000 galleons for you to do as you will. I leave you my collection of Wizard cards and my shares in the 'bolt' and 'nimbus' range of brooms. I also name you my heir, which means you can access my family vault here at Gringotts. _

_To you Albus, I leave you 5,000,000 galleons for yourself, 3,million Galleons to spend on Hogwarts for balls. I also leave you a house in France for your holidays._

_That leaves another 20,000,000 galleons unaccounted for. Half of this will be formed into a fund to help werewolves by funding the making of the wolfsbane potion and funding to find a cure. The rest will form another fund to help victims of the war recover and return to their lives as soon as possible."_

Then the form of Sirius disappeared back into the bowl. Mr Higgs pulled out a few papers for the people present to sign. They all signed them even though Narcissa did so reluctantly when she found out she couldn't ague with it.

They all left, Narcissa and Draco left immediately. Harry stopped by Dumbledore.

"Do the Potters have a family vault as well?" asked Harry

"Yes. You can visit them if you like" said Dumbledore

"Thank you" said Harry

Harry went up to a goblin who looked familiar.

"Hello Griphook" said Harry

Stratled the goblin looked up. "Hello Mr Potter. How can I help you?"

"I would like to find out how much I have in my vaults. I would then like to visit the family vault of the Potters and the Blacks."

"If you would like to follow me please Mr Potter. I will take you to the vaults. Harry and Ginny followed Griphook to the carts. He got in and had a fairly short ride.

"The Family vaults are the shallowest but are the best protected" Griphook explained. They came to a stop outside a long corridor that had the entrance to many vaults. They walked along it until Griphook stopped.

"Put your hand on the stone Mr Potter." Said Griphook. Harry did so and a vault door opened.

"This is the Potter vault." Said Griphook.

Harry waked in and started to walk around. The vault was about 30x30meters. The door opened in the centre of one of the walls. To the left of the door there was racks of swords. Harry walked over to examine them. Harry walked among them picking up a sword now an again. He picked up one sword that had astag engraved in the hilt and scabbard. He decided to take it and train with it. Harry carried on round. Next to the swords there Harry saw a collection of different weapons. He found a dagger he liked. This was also engraved but with a grim. After this he found some battle armour, he put it on and found it was feather light. In the middle of the vault there was a plinth. On this plinth Harry noticed a ring. He walked over and picked it up. He recognised the ring from the papers he had signed. The Potter Family ring. He put it on his finger. Next to the ring there was an envelope. He picked it up and decided to read it later. Harry carried on round the vault and fond a book about the weapons and the Potter family. He left the vault which closed as soon as he left. Griphook walked slightly further down the corridor and once again stopped in front of a stone.

"Place your hand on this stone Mr Potter. It will open the Black family vault."

Harry placed his hand on the stone and the vault doors opened. The size and layout was similar to the Potter family vault. Once again Harry found a sword that seemed to call him this one had an engraving of a snake. He also found a dagger that he liked which had an engraving of a snake as well. As he picked it up he felt a magic joining himself to the dagger. Once again Harry took the battle armour but this time for Ginny. He took the ring off the plinth and knew it was the Black family ring so put it on his finger as well. Harry exited the vault and gave Ginny the battle armour.

"This is for you. It will fit the person who puts it on, no matter who it is as long as they have permission." Harry said

"Thank you Harry" said Ginny

Harry and Ginny returned to the main foyer where everyone was waiting still. Harry asked "Is there anyway I can make purchases without having to come here first?"

"Yes there is Mr Potter. It you wait here I will get it for you."

"Thank you Griphook."

Griphook disappeared for a minute and returned with a wallet and pouch.

"The pouch will take money out of your vault automatically when it is needed. The card you use in the muggle world."

"Thanks" Harry said.

They all left Gringotts and headed down Diagon Ally. Harry and Ginny didn't want to leave but the rest wanted to return to Grimmauld Place.

"Can we stay?" asked Harry, "the ring I got will transport me to Grimmauld place"

"Ok you may stay. But be back by 4pm." Said Albus wearily knowing Harry would stay no matter what he said. The adults disappeared leaving Harry and Ginny in Diagon Ally. They entered the pet shop and Harry saw a snake. He went over to look.

"_Let me out" _the snake hissed

"_Hello"_ said Harry

"_You speaker? Can you help me?" _the snake asked

"_I'll try"_ said Harry.

"How much for the snake?" Harry asked the shop keeper

"The snake is worth 5 galleons. No one wants to buy it so were selling it cheap."

"I'll take it" says Harry handing over the money.

"_Hello again, I just bought you. Would you like to come with me?" _asked Harry

"_Thank you master" _said the snake. The snake then slithered up Harry's arm and Harry put him in a cage.

"_You will have to stay there for a short time until we get home" _said Harry

The snake nodded.

Next Harry went over to a trunk store. He looked at some trunks but didn't know which one to get.

"How can I help you?" asked the man from the desk

"Hello, I'm looking for a trunk that has multiple compartments, one which can hold an entire library, a place for making potions and one for practicing spells." Said Harry

"I know which trunk you need." Said the man, he led them over to a trunk. "This trunk has 6 compartments. The first three are the same size as the trunk. The fourth is the library and living area, the next is the potion lab and the last is the duelling area. You will be able to access all compartments when inside. Your owl will be able to get in. The trunk will shrink when you tap it with your wand. When you are in it no one will be able to move it."

"How much is it?" asked Harry

"It is 1,000 galleons" said the man.

"I'll take two" said Harry. Harry handed over the money and was keyed into one while Ginny into the other. Harry quickly put the snake into the trunk and let it out. He then shrank the trunk and placed it in his pocket. Harry and Ginny then went for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. After that Harry bought some potion ingredients which he stocked up in both trunks. He then filled the living area, which included a kitchen with food and drinks. By now it was almost 4 so Harry and Ginny returned to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Grimmauld Place.


	5. Return to the Dursleys

Harry and Ginny arrived back at Grimmauld place. They took their purchases up to the room they shared. Once up in the room Harry sat down on the bed.

"Gin?" he said

"Yes Harry?"

"If Dumbledore allows it would you want to be in the same year as me? I will train you over the summer if you want to then you could take the exams and be put in the same year."

"Do you mean that Harry?" said Ginny

"Yes I do." Said Harry

"Where can I practice? We're still underage and the ministry will know."

"Not if we cast them in the trunk." Said Harry with a sly grin.

"Thank you Harry for offering to help me go into your year. Thank you for letting me come today with you to Sirius's will reading and thank you for the trunk." Ginny sat down next to Harry. She leaned over to Harry and gently kissed Harry on the lips. Harry immediately started to kiss Ginny back. His arms went round her and he pulled her onto his lap. He remained kissing Ginny for a minute. They broke of the kiss just to catch their breath and then started again.

At this moment the door opens.

"POTTER!" yells a voice, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

Harry reluctantly ended the kiss again and looked at the door.

"It's called kissing Ron." He said, "Next time knock before you enter, or you may see something you do not want to."

Ron grew red and left for downstairs. Harry followed after a few minutes. He entered the lounge a sat down on the sofa.

"KREATURE" Harry yelled.

The next minute a house elf appeared.

"filthy blood traitors." The elf muttered.

"Hello Kreature" Harry said grimly

The elf looked at Harry and then to his hand. He saw the Black family ring on his finger.

"how can I serve you master?" the elf said, he then muttered under his breath, "the mudblood lover he is."

Harry silently called his new knife, the one that has the snake engraved on the hilt. It appeared in his hand. He put it into his pocket quickly before Kreature noticed.

"Kreature" Harry spat, "You betrayed the house of Black by letting the giving out false information concerning the heir. This information resulted in the death of your former master. Now you will be punished for your crimes against the house of Black. You are banned from using magic to protect yourself in this punishment."

The house elf whimpered slightly at the order. Kreature knew that he had to take the punishment. Harry pulled out the knife and made a small shallow cut on Kreature's right arm, just deep enough to draw blood. He then cut again but on the left arm. He returned to the right arm and cut again, he repeated the process until Kreature had five cuts on each arm.

Harry then turned his attention to the legs. He cut the legs the same way. Stopping once again at 5 cuts per leg. He then cut into Kreature's chest, cutting several times. Kreature was bleeding badly now.

"Remember Kreature. If you use magic to heal those wounds or anyone uses magic on them to heal, the pain will get worse. But you will lose less blood." Said Harry darkly.

Remus heard Harry call Kreature, knowing that Kreature had to come he went into the lounge. He witnessed Harry's punishment on Kreature. _Harry has changed_ he thought.

He turned to leave the lounge when he heard the one question he wanted to ask.

"Kreature. Where have you been since your old master died?"

"I…have….been…..at….the….Malfoys" Kreature said weakly. His breathing became irregular and shallow. Harry looked down and saw this but did nothing. Kreature gasped out.

"I'm…..sorry……master" as he died. Harry felt no remorse over the death of the elf. He picked him up by the ears and walked to the fireplace. He threw the body in and watched it burn. He smiled at the thought of the revenge he had got.

Remus was shocked. He had though Harry would at least save the elf.

"Why didn't you save him?" asked Remus

"He was the cause of Sirius's death. If he hadn't told me that lie I would never have gone to the ministry and Sirius would never have died. He deserved that death." Harry said coldly.

Remus was again shocked. He never thought about Harry purposely leaving the elf to die. But considering the crime, he supposed Kreature did deserve to die.

Remus left the lounge and went down to the kitchen. He saw that Dumbledore was in there talking to Hermione.

"What happened Remus?" asked Dumbledore when Remus sat down.

"I'm not sure whether I am pleased or not but Harry just killed Kreature" muttered Remus

"Harry killed him?" gasped Hermione

"Not exactly, Harry punished Kreature for betraying the house of Black. The shock of the punishment killed him. Harry then destroyed the body." Said Remus, "the only thing is that Harry seemed to enjoy punishing the elf."

"He seemed to enjoy it?" said Dumbledore, "that's the second piece of information that suggests Harry's gone dark. I spoke to the Dursleys and modified their memories so they forgot the incident. I am sending Harry back to them to renew the protection on Harry."

"What about Ginny?" asked Hermione, "isn't she a target too?"

"I will send Ginny as well. I spoke to Molly and Arthur and they agree its for the best." Said Dumbledore. He then left the kitchen and went into the lounge. Harry wasn't there. Dumbledore thought that Harry would be in the library so he went there. When Dumbledore entered the library he saw a trunk in the centre of the room and Harry carrying books into the trunk.

"Harry. I need to speak to you." Said Dumbledore. Harry turned round and saw Dumbledore

"Yes professor?" Harry asked

"You need to go back to the Dursleys. You will be safe there as I have stopped any one except you, Ginny and Remus entering the house. That excluding any muggles."

"Why do I need to go back? They made me work there. I went without food. They treated me as a house elf." Spat Harry

"You need to go back to protect you. That protection spell of you mothers only works if you live with your blood family for a month a year."

"What about Ginny? She will have to come with me as she is a target and it comforts her from her nightmares."

"She will be going with you. I cleared it with Molly and Arthur." Said Dumbledore

"I will go back but on one condition." Said Harry

"What's that? If I can agree to it I will."

"My condition is that Ginny moves up a year. I will train her in what I did from the books and notes. I will train her in the trunks so we can use magic. If she passes any exams you set then she goes up a year. In the trunks there is a kitchen so we can at least eat regularly"

"I can agree to that, but I will need to ask Molly and Arthur to make sure that is ok."

"Ok then"

Dumbledore left the room and went down to the meeting room. An order meeting was about to start. He entered the room and sat at the head of the table the order sat around.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, Harry has agreed to go to the Dursleys but he wants Ginny to move up a year. As Ginny is going with him to the Dursleys for her protection she can be trained there by Harry and Remus. I said I would agree only if Molly and Arthur did as well."

"Ginny's going to stay with Harry at the Dursleys?" exclaimed Ron, "She won't be going. I won't allow it."

"Ron, me and Arthur have agreed. Its for the best. We also will allow Ginny to move up a year." Said Molly

"Harry is dark" said Ron, "won't he convert Ginny or give her to Voldemort"

"Harry, Ginny and Remus will be the only wizards who can enter the house. They will be safe. Harry is not dark Ron. He is trying to find a way to defend against the dark arts by learning how to use them. Quite an ingenious idea I think." Said Dumbledore calmly even though he had doubts about Harry.

"I'm sorry Professor." Said Ron, "I'm just worried about Ginny."

"Understandable Ron." Said Dumbledore.

The meeting then went onto other business. After about an hour in the meeting it was finished. Dumbledore went immediately to tell Harry. He found him in the bedroom Harry and Ginny shared sitting on the bed reading a book on advanced transfigaration.

"Harry, Molly and Arthur have agreed to your terms, if Ginny passes the exams she will be in the same year as you" said Dumbledore

"Thank you professor." Said Harry

"Unfortunately we need to leave tonight."

"Ok professor I'll go and get Ginny."

Harry got up and entered his trunk. Dumbledore left the room to find Remus and to organise a portkey.

About 5 minutes later both Harry and Ginny exited the trunk.

"So I'm going to the Dursleys with you and you can train me for my next year so I can join your year?" asked Ginny as they exited the trunk

"Yep. The only thing is we need to leave now" said Harry

"My parents cleared this?"

"Yes Ginny"

Harry and Ginny walked over to their trunks and tapped them to shrink. They pocketed them and walked out the door. Together they walked down to the kitchen to wait for Remus to take them to Privet Drive. After five minutes of waiting Remus entered.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Sure" Harry replied.

Remus pulled out a quill.

"Touch this and we will arrive at Privet Drive" he said.

They all touch the quill. They all felt a familiar jerk above the navel as the portkey activated. The three of them landed in front of the Dursley's house. Remus knocked on the door which was then opened by Vernon. He let the three in to the house and quickly shut the door. Harry and Ginny walked up to the room and placed their belongings at the foot of the bed. From the room they could hear Vernon and Remus arguing

"I will not have a slut in my house" Vernon yelled

"You will Dursley. She is here for her protection. You are also safe as only us three wizards can enter this property. She wont cause any problems." Yelled Remus

"Ok. She can stay, but they must stay out of the way and do what I say."

"Fine, as long as your instructions are decent it'll be ok. They will stay here for a month then I will come and collect them"

"Ok see you in a month" snapped Vernon

With that Remus nodded and walked to the stairs

"See you two in a month" he called up to Harry and Ginny. He then walked out the door and disappeared.

Vernon had walked back to the bottom of the stairs.

"You two, there will be no funny business and you will do as I say"

"No Uncle. We will be staying in my room. We have enough food to last a month so we will only come out to use the loo. You won't bully us into doing your chores. Get Dudley to do them." spat Harry. He then turned and walked back into his room. Harry expanded his trunk and Ginny expanded hers. They would need them for Ginny's training for the next month. He opened the trunk and climbed in Ginny followed, shrinking her trunk and putting it in her pocket. The lid closed automatically leaving the trunk standing in the room. As soon as the lid had closed the door to Harry's room was opened, and Dudley entered. He spotted the trunk lying in the middle of the room and decided to move it. He grasped one handle of the trunk. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Dudley flew across the room……

AN.

Who shallI kill of first?  
1) Cho  
2) Unbridge  
3) Fudge  
4) Bellatrix  
5) Vernon

Who shall do the killing?  
Harry or Ginny?


	6. First day at the Dursleys

_As soon as the lid had closed the door to Harry's room was opened, and Dudley entered. He spotted the trunk lying in the middle of the room and decided to move it. He grasped one handle of the trunk. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Dudley flew across the room……_

Dudley flew through the open door and flew into wall. He fell down onto the floor unconscious. Vernon heard the thud, he ran upstairs as fast as he could. When he reached the top step he froze, he saw Dudley lying on the floor, his face started to turn purple. He stalked to Harry's room.

In the trunk Harry and Ginny heard the alarm go off. They knew it meant that someone was trying to move the trunk. They quickly exited the trunk again taking some food with them. Harry walked over to the door and closed it. Ginny was sitting on the bed quietly eating her dinner. Harry sat down next to her. They heard Vernon pounding up the stairs. Suddenly the door was wrenched open, in the doorway was Vernon.

"What did you do to Dudley?" shouted Vernon

"Nothing. He did it to himself when he tried to move my trunk. Only people I give permission to can touch it."

"Get rid of it? You can't have it." Spat Vernon

"I won't be getting rid of it. Just remember not to touch it."

"Fine" Vernon spat. He left and returned downstairs to watch TV again. Harry and Ginny started to talk.

"What do you want to learn first?" asked Harry

"DADA, it shouldn't take long as we covered a lot in the DA last year" replied Ginny

"Ok we shall start that tomorrow."

They finished their food and returned the plates to the trunk. Harry shut the door to his room. Harry and Ginny entered their respective trunks and changed for bed. They laid down on the bed getting ready to sleep. Harry put his arms around and pulled her close. Ginny snuggled into Harry chest and fell asleep almost immediately.

A loud groan was heard. Dudley had regained consciousness. He stood and walked over to Harry's room. He opened the door and saw Harry lying on the bed with his arms round Ginny. He stopped and stared.

"Who are you? What are you doing with that freak when you should be with me?" asked Dudley not realizing she was asleep

"Shut up Dudley" said Harry quietly, "Ginny will never go for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Well considering the fact that we go to the same school might have something to do with it"

"She's a freak?"

"If you mean that she is a witch, then yes she is."

"She better go. I will tell dad." Said Dudley triumphantly thinking he had Harry beat.

"Vernon knows she's here. He gave permission for her to be here."

Dudley left the room and closed the door behind him. Dudley fell asleep making up his mind to tell Vernon anyway.

The next morning Harry woke up at 8. Ginny was also beginning to stir. Harry waited for Ginny to wake up.

"Good morning Gin" said Harry and kissed her on her forehead.

"Morning Harry"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything really. I don't mind what we have."

"Ok then" Said Harry. He got up and went into his trunk. Ginny followed immediately. Soon they were sitting down in the living area of the trunk eating bacon, sausage and fried egg. While they were eating a snake slithered up.

"_Hello master" _hissed the snake

"_Good morning. Call me Harry"_ hissed Harry

"_Yes Harry."_

"_What do want to be called?"_

"_My name is Salazar"_

"_What do you want to eat Salazar"_

"_Rats"_

"_I haven't got here but I will order some for you"_

"_Thank you"_

"Harry?" said Ginny

"Yeah Gin?" Harry replied

"I think I'm a parcelmouth. The snake wants rats doesn't it?"

"Yes. The snake is called Salazar."

"Cool. This means we can learn parcel magic together."

"Finish eating and then we can start on DADA. I'll just send an order for those rats."

Ginny nodded and started to eat again. Harry having finished eating wrote the order for the rats and sent it with Hedwig. When Ginny had finished eating the moved to the last compartment, the dueling area.

"Most of the counter curses you already know from the DA." Said Harry

"What do I need to learn?"

"First we shall review the counter curses, then I shall teach you the patronus charm"

"Ok then" said Ginny

Ginny performed all the counter curses flawlessly, so about 2 hours later they started on the patronus charm.

"For the patronus charm you need to think of a happy memory. Once you have thought of one say 'Expecto Patronum'." Explained Harry

"Ok Harry" said Ginny, "EXPECTO PATRONIM"

A pale mist was emitted from Ginny's wand.

"That's good Gin. What memory did you use?"

"When I was first accepted onto the quidditch team"

"That maybe enough. Do you have any happier memories?"

"Not that I can think of."

Ginny practiced the patronus charm but couldn't produce anything but a mist.

At lunch Harry browsed his library and found a book called _Animagus: How to become one. _Harry opened the book to the first page and stated to read.

_To become an animagus a witch or wizard first needs to know the animal they can change into. Most wizards or witches only have one form and it will of a muggle kind. Something like a dog or cat. There are a few wizards or witches who have more than one form. It is very rare for a wizard or witch to have a magical form. There is a potion to take for the witch or wizard that wants to become an animagus. It will put the wizard into a trance, while in the trance they will find their animagus form. The potion needed is called the 'ANIMAGUS REVIELUS POTION' _

_ANIMAGUS REVIELUS PTION  
__5 drops of syrup of hellebore  
__Stir clockwise 10 times  
__1 skinned Shrivelfig  
__Stir counter clockwise 5 times  
__2 crushed snake fangs  
__Stir clockwise 5 times  
__Simmer of 10 minutes  
__3 drops of Salamander blood  
__1 finely chopped mandrake leaf  
__Stir clockwise 5 times  
__1 unicorn hair  
__Stir anticlockwise  
__10 drops of Thestral blood  
__Simmer for 10 minutes  
__Let the potion cool. Once cool allow potion to sit for 3 hours and then it is ready for taking._

_Once a witch or wizard has made this potion it will last 10 days before going off. If made incorrectly the person taking the potion will fall asleep for 24 hours._

When Harry had finished he knew what he was going to do that afternoon. He finished his sandwich quickly.

"Gin, when you finish I will be in the potion lab." Said Harry

"What are you brewing?" asked Ginny

"The Animagus revielus potion. It puts you into a trance where you meet your animagus form." Harry answered

"Ok I'll meet you in there."

Harry nodded and entered the potion lab. He pulled out a cauldron and the ingredients and started to make the potion. Luckily Harry did have all the ingredients in stock, although he couldn't remember buying the thestral blood. Harry had just added the unicorn hair when Ginny entered the room.

"How's it going?" Ginny asked

"Just about finished" said Harry, "I just need to let it simmer for 10 minutes and then cool for three hours before we are able to take it."

"Great." Said Ginny.

Harry simmered the potion for ten minutes and then left it to cool. Harry and Ginny exited the trunk for those three hours and relaxed in the bedroom.

After an hour of waiting Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep. But their rest was short lived as they were woken up by Vernon.

"Get down here Boy and bring that bitch with you" yelled Vernon

"Coming" Yelled Harry and then muttered to Ginny "What does this fat muggle want?"

They both walked downstairs into the lounge where Vernon was waiting.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" said Harry

"Aunt Marge is coming tomorrow for a fortnight. You will remain great her as usual and be down for dinner and eat with us."

"Why is she coming?" demanded Harry

"Marge wants a holiday. She is again bringing Ripper with her."

"Fine then." Spat Harry, "Just remember not to touch my trunk"

"Marge doesn't know"

"Well tell her then"

"Why should I?" snarled Vernon

"You don't want her to know about my world do you? If she touches it she will be thrown across the room by the security device"

"Ok I'll ask her not to touch it" said Vernon grudgingly.

"Thanks" said Harry

He then returned to his room followed by Ginny. Once back in the bedroom Harry sat down and groaned

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked softly

"In my third year I blew up Aunt Marge. She constantly insults me and my parents. I hate her and the dog too."

"I'm sure it'll be ok this year Harry." Said Ginny, "we can always go into the trunks if need be."

"Thanks Gin." Said Harry, as he kissed her gently on the lips.

He stood up and started to clean up the previous days clothes. In the pocket of his cloak Harry felt the envelope. He pulled it out and looked at it. On the envelope it just said _Harry. _Harry opened the letter and pulled out a parchment.

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this letter then me and James are no longer alive. If this is the case we hope that we died saving your life. I hope you are having fun at Hogwarts like we did but I hope you work hard as well. _

_If you are living with Sirius, your Godfather, please pass him this letter as soon as you have finished reading it. If however, you are living with my sister, hand this letter to Remus Lupin, when you see him or to someone you can trust. I hope you aren't staying with my sister, she hates magic. So she hates me, James and probably you. I asked Dumbledore not to leave you with them if you couldn't live with Sirius, I asked him to leave you with a wizarding family, preferably the Weasley family._

_The main reason I'm writing this letter is to tell you that James isn't your biological father. I had always loved two men at Hogwarts one being James Potter and the other being Sirius Black. Yes, Sirius is your biological father. The only other person who knows this is Albus Dumbledore._

_If your wondering why you look like James it is because I put several charms on you that made you look like James. These charms will last until your 16th birthday when they will wear off and you will you return to your natural look._

_I'm writing this before we go into hiding. Dumbledore convinced us to do this even though we don't want to. He thinks that Voldemort is after us because of a prophecy. Dumbledore should have told you this prophecy, but if he hasn't the prophecy says that either you or a boy called Neville can defeat Voldemort. _

_We believe that Dumbledore won't tell you these facts because he wants to keep you safe. I think you should know these facts so that you can make better decisions. Both of us find Dumbledore manipulative and on occasions nearly joined with Voldemort. If you can't trust Dumbledore can you try to trust Severus Snape. He was like a brother to me so hopefully will help you._

_Stay safe_

_Love mum_

Harry started to cry. Tears were rolling down his face uncontrollably.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked concerned

Harry just handed the letter to Ginny and carried on crying. Ginny read the letter and then pulled Harry into a hug.

"It'll be ok Harry." Ginny said softly

"Sirius is my dad? I can't believe it. I actually had a dad, but now he's gone." Harry stammered.

"I know Harry. I can't believe it either."

"I can't believe that the muggle loving fool never told me. He knew that Sirius was my dad and never told me."

"I know Harry." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, "I wont leave you when you need me."

"Thank you Gin. That means a lot to me"

Harry pulled out of the hug and stood up.

"I want to be alone for a bit. You can come into the trunk but please don't disturb me."

Ginny nodded her head and they entered the trunk, Harry went to the training room and conjured multiple items, which he then destroyed, letting out his anger. Ginny went and sat in the library and started reading up the theory of DADA.

After about an hour of destroying the conjured items Harry felt much better. He left the training room and returned to the library. Ginny was still reading. As soon as Harry walked in she put the book down.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked quietly

"Much better. Thank you for not disturbing me" replied Harry.

Harry made dinner for the two of them which they ate quickly. After the meal they exited the trunk and sat on the bed. The two were tired so decided to go to sleep early knowing that when he woke up Marge was going to be there.

AN.  
Voting over.  
Vernon will be killed first.  
Votes are tied for the killer so i haven't decided yet.


	7. Marge's Visit

Harry and Ginny woke up at about 10 the next morning. They headed downstairs as soon as they were both ready.

"When will Aunt Marge get here?" asked Harry as he entered the kitchen.

"She will be arriving in about half an hour." Petunia said

"Ok. Remind her not to insult my parents, we don't want another repeat of last time, do we? You don't want the neighbours to know about me do you?" threatened Harry

"No I don't" spluttered Petunia, "Don't let the neighbours know"

"We will be disappearing each day so tell Marge we are working is she asks why we aren't about and doing housework. Do that and no one will find out about me"

"Fine then" said Petunia nervously.

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and then he and Ginny retreated to their room to wait for Aunt Marge to arrive.

About 25 minutes later Harry and Ginny walked downstairs. They were on the bottom step when they heard a car pull up. The doorbell went so Dudley waddled to the door and opened it.

"Hello Dudders" exclaimed Marge as she entered

"Dudders?" murmured Ginny to Harry

"That's her name for Dudley" he murmured back

"Hello Petunia" said Marge loudly, she then 'kissed' Petunia on the cheek. Well she didn't actually kiss but just banged her jaw to Petunia's cheek.

"Come in Marge" said Petunia, "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have some tea" said Marge.

Marge walked into the lounge and sat down waiting for her tea.

"Your still here boy?" she said turning to Harry, "You should be in an orphanage with other orphans"

Vernon walked in carrying Marge's suitcase. He put it down at the bottom of the stairs.

Marge then caught site of Ginny, who was standing next to Harry hand in hand.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"Ginny Weasley" was the reply

"Why are you standing with him when you should be with Dudley?"

"Don't make me laugh." Spat Ginny, "I wouldn't go out with the lump even if he was the last person on earth"

"Don't take that tone with me" Marge shouted, "You should show respect to your betters"

"Don't you talk to Ginny like that" growled Harry

"I'll do what I like boy" retorted Marge

Harry ignored Marge now and turned back to Ginny

"Lets go back upstairs" he said quietly

Ginny nodded. They both returned to Harry's room, ignoring Marge's rants about disrespect, and went into the trunk.

"Let's take the Animagus Revielus potion" said Ginny

"Good idea Gin. After that I'll send a message to Remus"

"Who shall have the potion first?" asked Ginny

"I will" said Harry

Harry took the potion and almost immediately went into a trance.

**TRANCE VISION**

Harry found himself on Hogwarts grounds. He looked about but he could see no animals at all. He walked towards Hagrid's hut still looking for any animal. When he reached the hut he heard a bark. He turned towards the forest and saw a large black dog standing in the forest. The dog tilted his head and stared at Harry. Harry stared back. He knew what it was, a Grim, just like his godfather, actually his dad. Harry slowly walked towards the dog. When he was within two meters he stopped and crouched down in front of it. He waited for the dog to move. The dog walked forward slowly and sniffed Harry. Harry rubbed the dog's head, who gave a joyful bark and wagged it's tail. The dog then backed up a pace or two and leaped forward. Harry braced for the impact between him and the dog. Nothing happened. Wondering where the dog had gone Harry looked about again. The dog was nowhere in sight. Harry looked inside himself. There inside of him he could feel the dog's presence. He knew where the dog was and that the dog was his animagus form.

Harry took a step towards the hut again and suddenly found himself on rocky terrain. In front of him he saw a large snake.

"_Who are you human? _The snake hissed

"_My name is Harry"_

"_Hello young Harry" _

"_What type of snake are you?"_

"_I'm a king cobra"_

"_Brilliant. Do you want to come with me?"_

"_Sure."_

The cobra slithered up to Harry. Harry placed his arm in front of the cobra which then slithered up it. When the snake had slithered onto his arm Harry saw it dissolve into his skin. Harry was shocked, his second animagus form.

Harry took another step and once again found himself alone, but this time, in the middle of a forest. Harry looked about looking for any animal. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly Harry heard a familiar song. He looked up into a tree and saw a phoenix perched on a branch. The phoenix was jet black and had silver wing tips. The phoenix looked at Harry as though judging him. The phoenix trilled in happiness and flew at Harry. Harry knew that he wouldn't be harmed so he stayed still. The phoenix disappeared. Harry was again shocked, a third animagus form, one that was magical was as well.

**END TRANCE VISION**

Harry opened his eyes and saw he was back in the trunk. Ginny was reading in the chair opposite him.

"How long was I out?" he asked

"About two hours" answered Ginny, "What is your animagus form?"

"I need to look something up first" replied Harry

"Ok"

Harry pulled a book of the bookcase. It was _Magical Creatures_. Harry started to flip through the book. About half way through the book Harry found the page he was looking for. The book read.

_Shadow Phoenix_

_A shadow phoenix is jet black and has silver wing tips. These phoenixes always are associated with dark wizards unlike their cousins who associate with light wizards. _

_This type of phoenix can pull shadows around it. This means it can hide in a room hidden from view. The method of rebirth is the same but shadow phoenixes burn in black and silver flames. Shadow phoenixes can travel in two ways. They can fire travel, where the flames are again black and silver. The other method of travel is shadow travel, the phoenix disappears into shadows and reappears at the target location. The tears of this phoenix can kill as well as cure. The phoenix chooses whether to heal with it's tears or whether to kill. If it decides to kill the tears turn into poison. This poison is the second most deadly poison known to the wizarding world, it can kill instantly or it can cause the victim to die over several days. The poison also heals the wound but keeps the poison inside the body making it hard to trace. The only poison more potent is the one of a basilisk._

"Holy fuck" exclaimed Harry

"What?" asked Ginny

"One of my forms is a shadow phoenix" he said handing her the book

"A shadow phoenix?" Ginny said, "Did you say one of your forms?"

"Yeah, I've got three. One as I said is a shadow phoenix, another is a king cobra and the last is a grim"

"Cool"

"Want to find out yours then Gin?"

"Sure"

"When you find your animagus form it will merge with your body so don't be afraid if it charges at you"

Ginny nodded her head and went to sit down. Harry handed her the potion which she drank and immediately went into a trance.

**TRANCE VISION**

Ginny found herself in a forest. She looked about and saw a black bird with silver wing tips perched on a branch. She recognised the bird from the book Harry had handed her. It was a shadow phoenix. Ginny waited for the phoenix to move. Eventually the phoenix took off and flew towards her. As she knew what to expect she just stood still. The phoenix disappeared and she knew it was inside her. Ginny moved forward and the surrounding changed. She was not in the forest any more but was actually in Hogwarts grounds. She looked about and saw a large black dog. It was different from the grim so she didn't know what it was. The dog stared at Ginny as if deciding if she were worthy. The dog must have found her worthy as it leapt towards her and then merged with her.

**END TRANCE VISION**

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry looking at her.

"Well? What is your animagus form?" he asked

"I also am a shadow phoenix and I'm a black dog. It's not the same as the grim but it seems similar to them"

"That's great" said Harry

"Which one shall we try first?" asked Ginny

"I think the shadow phoenix" replied Harry, "we can go to Voldemort and spy on the order meetings and none would know"

"That's great Harry" Ginny said giving Harry a hug. Harry kissed Ginny on forehead. Harry walked over to the bookcase and pulled out the animagus book. He started to read the next chapter.

_How to change into the animagus form_

_To change into their animagus form the witch or wizard must imagine a part of their body to be the respective part of the animal that is being changed into. This can use up lots of the magical core of the witch or wizard, so it is recommended that each part of the body is taken individually. Once the witch or wizard has perfected all the different parts of the body individually then it is time for the witch or wizard to attempt the whole transformation. This whole process can take up to 5 months to complete but has been know to be done in a few weeks._

By now it was time for dinner so Harry and Ginny exited the trunks and went downstairs. They entered the kitchen and saw Petunia dishing up dinner. They sat down at the table and waited for their plates. The rest of the Dursleys were already sitting at the table.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Marge

"At work" Harry said

"You working? I hope that you are your wage to Petunia for your keep" said Marge

"Yeah some of it" said Harry

"Good. It's about time you paid for your keep" said Marge

Harry ignored the comment and settled down to eat. The rest of the meal was in silence. Harry thought that Marge might be happy that he was working and out the house. As soon as the meal was finished Harry and Ginny returned upstairs. In Harry's room the saw Hedwig with the delivery of rats from the store. Harry entered the trunk and fed Salazar a rat.

That evening Harry taught Ginny transfiguration. Ginny saw learning quickly as she was a natural at transfiguration. While Ginny was practicing Harry wrote a letter to Remus

_To Remus_

_Both Ginny and I are fine. I would like to talk to you about something. Can you meet us in the nearby park (as the Dursleys have Vernon's sister here) on Thursday morning? Send Hedwig back immediately with your reply. _

_I hope to see you then._

_Harry_

Harry sent of the letter straight away. Harry couldn't wait for Thursday, just two days. Soon it was time for bed. Ginny fell asleep quickly curled up next to Harry who fell asleep soon after.

The next day Harry and Ginny were up early. They decided to practice their animagus transformation in the morning. They had a quick breakfast and started on the transformation. Harry concentrated on his arms becoming the wings. Shortly he was standing there with wings instead of arms. He then concentrated on turning back. Again it wasn't long until he had arms. Ginny also concentrate on her arms becoming wings. Ginny quickly managed this. Throughout that morning Harry and Ginny changing arms to wings and vice versa. By lunch they could change their arms to wings instantly. After lunch Harry taught Ginny charms. Ginny was about equal to Harry in charms so did learn fairly easily. Again dinner was quiet with no insults being directed at Harry. At about nine o'clock Hedwig returned with the reply from Remus

_To Harry and Ginny_

_I'll be at the park for tomorrow morning Harry. See you there._

_Remus_

Harry grinned as he put the letter down.

"We'll be seeing Remus tomorrow" he said

"That's good Harry"

The two went to sleep early so they could be ready at the park.

The next day

Harry and Ginny woke up early again and left the house at nine. When they reached the park they sat under one of the trees. They didn't have to wait for long. After about ten minutes Remus arrived.

"Hi Remus" said Harry

"Morning Harry, Ginny" replied Remus

"I've got something to show you" said Harry handing Remus the letter he took from the vault. Remus read through the letter. Once he read it his eyes widened in shock.

"Sirius is your father?"

"According to that letter he is. I believe it's true as I took it out the Potter vault."

"Dumbledore knows about this?"

"Yeah he knows. He just doesn't tell me a thing until its too late, even Sirius didn't know" spat Harry, "he also told me of the prophecy just after I saw Sirius die"

"I know the prophecy. He told it to us when you were captured." Said Remus

"How did he get Harry off those spells Voldemort cast with Harry's wand?" Ginny asked quietly

"I don't actually know" said Remus

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry"

"According to the letter my parents found Dumbledore manipulative, do you think that as well?"

"Sometimes I do" said Remus

"Have you thought of joining Voldemort?"

"Yes I have. Especially now with all these new restrictions on werewolves"

"What are these restrictions?" asked Ginny

"They practically stop me from getting a job anywhere and living near normal people. I only can get a job if I have special insurance and take the wolfsbane potion and be under guard at the full moon. It means that most people don't want to pay for all that"

"Who passed those restrictions?"

"Umbridge" answered Remus

"I should have known. Is the ministry doing anything about Voldemort?"

"Actually no. They have admitted he's back but have done nothing to protect anyone."

"Oh" said Harry trying to hide the grin that was forming on his face.

"With those restrictions more Werewolves will join Voldemort" said Ginny

"I know, Dumbledore mentioned that but Fudge still wants to have them"

"Pity, we should get more on our side" said Harry. Remus thought that Harry meant on the side of the order but Harry actually meant on Voldemort's side.

"I know. Anyway I think you should be getting back encase death eaters attack"

"Ok. Don't sent us anything for two weeks as we have Vernon's sister staying there" said Harry even though he knew they were safe from death eater attacks.

"That's the one that you blew up isn't it?"

"Yep it is" said Harry with a grin

"Ok we won't send anything"

"See you in two weeks"

"Bye Harry, bye Ginny"

"Bye Remus" the two said in unison

They left the park and returned home. The quietly crept upstairs so they didn't disturb anyone in the house. It was almost 11 by the time they were back in the trunks. Today Harry and Ginny were only going to practice their animagus transformation. They had an early lunch and set down to practice. Harry concentrated on changing legs to talons. It took at bit longer than the day before to change first time but by dinner he could change instantly. Ginny instead concentrated on changing her head to the phoenix head. By dinner it only took 10 seconds to change. Today Marge reverted back to her old ways of insulting Harry. Instead of retorting Harry ignored the taunts by remembering the passages from the dark arts books. Eventually the meal was over so Harry and Ginny could escape back to the trunks. When back in the trunks Ginny practiced until she could change to the phoenix head instantly.

For the next week Harry and Ginny trained their phoenix animagus form, each day putting up with the insults from Marge. By now they had changed each part of their body individually. They had been practicing fiercely for nearly two weeks. Now it was time to try and change the whole body simultaneously. It was also the penultimate day of Marge's visit. Harry and Ginny attempted the change simultaneously; it took them almost half an hour to change into their phoenix forms. They then changed back out of the phoenix form. After nearly the whole day both Harry and Ginny could change instantly into their phoenix forms.

It was dinner time and the last dinner that they would eat with Marge around. They sat down at the table waiting for the dinner to be served. The meal was actually silent but as soon as the meal finished Vernon offered the brandy to Marge, which she accepted. Harry mentally groaned. He remembered from last week when Marge had too much to drink and he could tell she was almost there again.

**FLASHBACK**

"You still go to St Brutus's?" she demanded to Harry

"Yes Aunt Marge" Harry said wearily

"Where do you go?" she asked Ginny

"Same"

"You can't do. St Brutus's is an incurable criminal boys school"

"Not anymore" said Harry, "they changed it so both sexes could go"

"How could you allow her to stay here?" Marge asked Vernon, "She is probably worse than the boy"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to keep his temper.

"Do your parents work?" Marge asked Ginny

"My dad does" Ginny said

"Not like his parents then. They were unemployed drunks and were drunk in that car crash" said Marge jerking her finger at Harry

"Shut up about my parents" growled Harry menacingly

"Have some more brandy Marge" Vernon said, "Now you two go to your room" pointing at Harry and Ginny

"Yes go. Don't talk to me like that" shouted Marge

Harry stood slowly and turned to Ginny

"Let's go Gin" said Harry quietly. the two left the kitchen and returned to Harry's room. Meanwhile Marge drank her glass of brandy and waddled into the lounge. She fell asleep in front of the TV.

**END FLASHBACK**

Today Marge had already drunk more than that day. Marge was nearly drunk and was unsteady on her feet.

"What happened to Ripper?" asked Dudley

"He died last year, too old and lazy" said Marge

"Oh" said Dudley, "sorry for asking"

"That's ok Dudley, you didn't know" said Marge, "How's the business then Vernon?"

"Doing great. I recently received a pay rise"

"Good. I hope Dudley follows in your footsteps"

Harry snorted in laughter at that.

"What's so funny boy" Marge said rounding on him

"Nothing" he replied innocently

"Don't make out your innocent boy. I know what your like, a lazy good for nothing freak"

Harry ignored the comment as he had put up with it for ten years anyway. Ginny however found it harder to ignore. Harry could see that she was getting mad.

"It's ok Gin. It doesn't bother me" he said calmly in her ear, "anyway we will be killing them later"

Ginny visibly relaxed at his words and smiled evilly. Dudley saw Ginny smiling and was frightened. Marge and the rest of the Dursley's didn't notice.

Harry stood and turned to the Dursleys.

"We've got work tomorrow so need to be up early"

"Ok" said Vernon noncommittally

Harry and Ginny went upstairs to their room.

"How are we going to kill them?" Ginny asked once the door was shut.

"We can change into the shadow phoenix and poison Marge tonight" said Harry

"That's great Harry. We can't be blamed for that"

"I know Gin"

Later that night Harry turned into the shadow phoenix. He shadow travelled into Marge's room and made a small cut on the back of her hand. He then let a few tears of poison fall from his eyes. The tears fell onto the wound and healed it but Harry knew the poison was inside her, slowly killing off the body. Harry transported back into his bedroom and transformed back, he sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

"How did go?" Ginny asked

"She's poisoned" said Harry, "she won't die for another week at least"

"That's great Harry" said Ginny. She turned to Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips. Harry returned the kiss deepening it. They pulled away when they needed to breathe.

"Thank you for being here with me" whispered Harry in her ear.

"That's ok Harry. Thank you for comforting me when I had those nightmares about Ron"

"your welcome Gin, I will always be there for you"

Ginny smiled and snuggled down to sleep next to Harry. Harry pulled Ginny close and whispered

"I love you Gin"

"I love you too Harry" Ginny murmered back.

The two fell asleep soon after into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Reporting to Voldemort

It was about 8am when Harry woke, he was on his back with Ginny's head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. After about half an hour Ginny woke. She looked and saw Harry smiling at her

"Good morning Gin" he said

"Morning" said Ginny, she then noticed how she was sleeping and blushed slightly, "how long were you going to lie there?"

"Until you woke up"

"You could have woken me"

"I didn't want to, you looked beautiful like that"

"Do you mean that?"

Harry nodded

"Thank you Harry"

"You're welcome Gin" Harry said smiling

"What are we doing today?"

"Report into Tom and also spy on the order" said Harry grinning evilly.

"Great" replied Ginny with an identical grin on her face.

They quickly changed into some black robes and then transformed into phoenixes. They fire travelled to Riddle Manor and landed in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort was shocked to see two shadow phoenixes appear in front of him and was even more shocked when they transformed into Harry and Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Voldemort asked

"We came to report about our animagus forms" said Harry smoothly

"Well what are they?"

"I'm a shadow phoenix, a king cobra and a grim" said Harry

"I'm a shadow phoenix and a grim" said Ginny

"That's good" said Voldemort, impressed that they had more than one form, like himself. Voldemorts forms were a basilisk and a panther"

"We will be able to kill wizards much easier now" said Harry, "we just fire travel in, kill them and fire travel out. No one will ever know"

"We may be able to convince Remus to join us" asid Ginny

"How? He's loyal to Dumbledore"

"I got a letter from the family vault revealing that Black is my father and that they did consider joining you, I showed it to Remus and asked if he had"

"What did he say?"

"He said he had considered it, especially with the new laws on werewolves"

Bellatrix walked in at the start of the speech and heard it all.

"Sorry for interrupting but did you say Sirius was your father?"

"Yes I did. I want to kill Dumbledore for causing his death"

"He isn't dead, he will return" said Bella

"He is, in saw him fall through the veil"

"The veil can't kill what is already dead"

"What do you mean? You said Sirius isn't dead then you say he is"

"The veil can't hold my cousin because he is a vampire, most male Blacks are vampires"

"Does that mean I'm a vampire too?

"You could be. Sirius became a vampire on his sixteenth birthday. If you are one that is when you will get your vampiric abilities"

"Thank you Bella" said Harry, he turned back to Voldemort to find him smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy Harry" said Voldemort, "you got a father who will do anything for you, unlike mine"

"We better be going soon my lord, we don't want Dumbledore to be suspicious"

"Fine you may go, when I want to talk to you your rings should heat up slightly" said Voldemort waving his wand over the rings

"Thank you my lord" said Harry

They transformed back into phoenixes and fire travelled back to Harry's room and transformed back to their human forms.

"Shall we go and spy on the Order?" Harry asked Ginny

"You go. I would like to practice my Grim form. If you go we will know what is going on" she replied

Harry transformed back into his phoenix form and shadow travelled to Grimmauld Place. Ginny got into her trunk and entered the training room. Where she started concentrating on getting feet into paws. Harry arrived in the library to see Ron and Hermione talking. He quickly pulled the shadows round him hiding him from view.

"Hermione, Potter has abandoned us. He hasn't sent any letters"

"He sent one a couple of weeks ago. Saying his muggle aunt was there so not to write and his name is Harry"

"Probable a lie" said Ron

"You don't know that" said Hermione, "don't jump to any conclusions"

"You know, if Dumbledore hadn't originallyordered me to become friends with Potter, I would have stayed clear of him. I mean look, every year Potter is involved with something that threatens our lives"

"Shut up Ronald" hissed Hermione, "I chose to be friends with Harry, I wasn't forced into it. If that is how you feel about your friendship with Harry then you aren't my friend either." Hermione stood to leave but was stopped by Ron.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I was originallyordered to be friends and did that but now I respect him especially knowing what he has to do. It's just that I'm worried about Ginny being in danger, but you do admit every year our lives are in danger and it involves Harry in some way" Ron said sincerely

"That's ok Ron. He can't help having Voldemort after him because of a prophecy" Hermione said calmly, sitting back down, "I understand that you're worried about Ginny, it's natural"

"Thanks 'Mione" said Ron

At that moment Dumbledore walked in.

"There'sameeting in five minutes" he said and left again.

'**how did they know about the prophecy' **Harry thought, '**as far as I know only order members know it…..only order members…..they're part of the order……..how did they become members? I thought that only those who have left Hogwarts can join.'**

Harry thought angrily as Ron and Hermione left the room.

AN.

Sorry for not updating for ages, I've been having my end of year exams so been revising. I'll try and update before within the next week cause then I retuen home. My Parents dont have internet so will update when possible over the summer.


	9. first steps

Harry immediately transported back to his room. Ginny could see the anger on his face

"Whats wrong Harry?" she asked

"Ron and Hermione are in the order" he said, "the old fool let them join, I bet to keep an eye on me. did you know Ron was ordered to be my friend?"

"No. I wasn't told a thing about that, but I was asked to report on you?"

"I'm sure some of my friends have been reporting me to Dumbles. The only one I'm not sure of is Hermione. She wasn't asked to be a friend, but I don't know if she is spying."

"you know I'm not spying on you Harry, I never have been spying on you."

"I know you havn't Ginny and I thank you for it. So down to business."

"Right. Which order member shall we kill first?" Ginny asked

"Mrs Figg, she won't expect it. We'll go now while a meeting is on"

Ginny nodded and grinned. Harry and Ginny left the Dursley's house and walked over to Mrs Figg. Remus Lupin the order guard on duty followed them, hidden under a invisibility cloak. They knocked on Mrs Figgs front door which was opened minutes later.

"Hello Harry" said Mrs Figg

"Hi Mrs Figg" said Harry

"come in both of you. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please" said Harry

Mrs Figg made tea for three, Harry, Ginny and herself. She brought them back to the living room. While Mrs Figg was clearing a space to sit, by moving one of her cats, Harry added a potion to her tea. It was a truth potion, not as powerful as vetiserium, but good enough. After Mrs Figgs eyes went glazed, a sign the potion was working, Harry started asking questions.

"There's something I want to know. Did you know how I was treated at the Dursleys?"

"Yes I did. I told Albus but he told me to leave you there and forget about it"

"He knows I was abused and did nothing?"

"Yes"

Remus hearing this was shocked. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore would leave James and Lily's no Sirius and Lily's son to be abused.

"Why would he do that?" asked Ginny, eyes narrowing

"He said he wanted you easier to control. He wants you to look to him as a saviour from them."

"old fool" spat Harry, "its only driven me away from him.

"away?"

"yes I'm fighting against Dumbledore. He caused everything to happen to me, everything I had to put up with at the Dursleys."

"I warned him, but he never lisened to me"

"Thank you Mrs Figg" said Harry smiling coldly, "as you know to much you need to die, Avada Kedavra"

Mrs Figg fell dead.

"eradico" said Ginny pointing her wand at the prone corpse that was Mrs Figg. The curse made the body be destroyed, therefore leaving no trace of a crime. Harry knew that the ministry wouldn't be able to trace him as he had removed the tracking spells on his and Ginny's wand.

**FLASHBACK**

From the book _Illegal Potions _Harry followed the instructions of a potion. The potion had no name but the book said what it did, it nullified the tracking spells placed on any wand or person.

_Ingredients _

_Blood of the wizard/witch_

_2 finely chopped mandrake root_

_Crushed bezoar stone_

_Single phoenix feather_

_Poison from snake (any snake will do)_

_Crushed leaves of a cicuta._

_Fill a cauldron half full with the blood of the witch or wizard that want the tracking spells removed. Add the mandrake roots, stirring clockwise as you do so_

_Sprinkle in the crushed Bezoar stone, once added remove the cauldron from heat and stir ten times in an anticlockwise direction. The potion should turn navy blue. Leave to cool for three hours. Once cool add to the potion the phoenix feather and a drop of poison from a snake. The final ingredient added is the powdered leaves of cicuta. Once added stir clockwise 2 turns then anticlockwise for a single turn, repeat stirring clockwise twice, anticlockwise once until the potion turns black. Once potion is black place your wand in the potion. The potion will change colour. Once potion has changed colour remove wand and bottle into a single vial. Drink the potion and now all tracking spells are removed from your wand and person (if any)._

_This potion is a temporary measure. Tracking spells can be re-applied so be careful, if taken too often potion will be ineffective_

Harry followed the instructions carefully. He knew he was a good potions student but with Snape breathing down your neck, it was easy to make mistakes. Once he had brewed the potion for them both, they drank it. That was five days ago.

**END FLASHBACK**

Remus was shocked, he just heard Harry kill Mrs Figg. Remus didn't know what to think. With the news he just received he wasn't happy with the headmaster, he was letting Harry be abused. Making up his mind Remus pulled off his invisibility cloak and entered the room.

"Hello Harry" said Remus as calmly possible

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I don't blame you Harry for killing Mrs Figg, she knew what was happening but did nothing to help. I'm not comfortable with you killing her but it's understandable."

"Thanks Remus, unfortunately you know too much so you must die"

"Wait Harry, at least tell me your plan first, I won't be telling anyone"

"Fair enough, you wont live long enough to tell anyone. At the moment I am in league with Voldmort. I still plan to kill him as he killed my mum. I do have good news for you though. Sirius will be coming back. Belatrix serves Voldemort and as I have joined him told me Sirius is still alive. My father is a vampire, a daywalker to be exact, so will be able to come back from the veil of death, as he is already dead, if you know what I mean"

"Sirius is still alive?" Remus interrupted

"I plan to kill Dumbledore, Ron and any others who hurt Ginny" continued Harry ignoring the interruption

"I will serve you Harry. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. Especially after that letter you showed me."

"how can I trust you?"

"I will take a wizards oath"

"Fine then, make the oath"

"I swear on my magic and on my life to follow Harry and not reveal any secrets or plans without consent, this I swear by my magic and my life"

"Thank you Remus. In a few days time I will be sixteen, I may then gain some vampiric traits."

With that Harry returned to Privet Drive with Ginny.

'what have you done Dumbledore?" thought Remus to himself, 'I will follow Harry in this no matter what side he chooses, I owe him that much'

Remus left Mrs Figgs house and returned to his post outside the Dursleys, waiting to be replaced by mad-eye Moody.

* * *

Eradico destroy, get rid of

* * *

AN. sorry for not updating. im now at uni so dont have that much time.


End file.
